FTWW Love
by Inknetta134
Summary: Story about someone trying to find there true love. Will not update for a little while
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Splatoon or FTWW. Warning this has BoyXBoy aka Yaoi. Do not read I repeat do not read if you don't like this stuff. Weird things in it as well. Cursing, cussing, all kinds of weird junk. You have been warn.

It was a beautiful sunny day in Inkopolis. Callie and her friends were at Inkopolis Square getting lunch at Crusty Sean's food truck. They all got their food and dug in. Jewel was looking through Squider and saw something shocking.

"Guys, look on Squider. Some person said that they are gay. Some person name green."

"Wow! I wonder who it could be?" Callie wondered.

Mike in the inside was going insane of what this person said. He wanted to meet this person and real life. He was thinking this person was probably feeling sexy.

"We should head to Mike's house and discuss it more. Some people around us are also surprise of what someone just said." Kitty said as she looked around.

"Y-yeah! L-Let's a go." Mike said trying not to show any suspense.

They all got up and left. On the way to Mike's house, Mike read the message in his head, "You may know me from a certain school. I have seen something so fabulous that I lust for it. I want all of you to know that I am gay."

Mike didn't want any of his friends to know but he was gay like green. They reached to Mike's house and went inside.

"Do you guys want any snacks or anything even though we just ate?" Mike asked.

"Nah I think were all good, Mike." Callie said.

"Now, let's get down to business." Marlee said.

"Yes. First things first, are any of you guys gay at all?" Blitz asked.

"No. I don't think any of us are gay." Kitty answered.

Mike was starting to feel stressed and needed a way to get out of this.

"Hey guys, I need to go to the bathroom. Brb."

"Alright, Mike. You better hurry. We're going to get to the bottom of this." Marlee said.

Mike ran upstairs and the rest were discussing about the topic. Mike ran into his room, locked the door, and took a breath. He got his laptop and created an email. His email was OOOHHHOOO . Mike decided to email this green person to tell him he was the same thing as him.

"Dear Green, I'm just like you and I'm gay as well. I'm afraid of telling people about it cause I think they would treat, act, and think about me differently. I'm so glad I found someone who is just like me. I hope we can chat more later."

Mike was trying to think of a name since he didn't want Green know who he was. So he decided with the name Mario. He sent the email and he felt less stressed now. He then heard a knock at his door and heard, "Mike, I thought you were using the bathroom. What are you doing in there?"

He recognized the voice and it was Jewel.

"Um... I'm just uh changing clothes. I can't wear the same thing all week, right?"

"Yeah, hurry up. We still got more things to discuss. Mummy is coming over soon to discuss something to us."

"Alright. Be down in a sec."

With that Jewel went back down stairs to continue talking with the others. Mike got up and looked through his closet. He took off all his clothes except his boxer briefs and was deciding what to wear. He got a pair of shorts, a red tank top, and put red sunglasses on his head. He looked at the mirror and thought he looked very sexy today. He unlocked his door and went down stairs to see the group.

"Mike, what took so long? You took an awfully long time using the bathroom. Did you fall in or something?" Blitz asked snickering.

"No, I had to change clothes as well. I felt really um sweaty in my other clothing. Yeeeeeeah."

"Mike, you're acting awfully suspicious today. Is there something going on?" Marlee questioned.

"What? No! Of course not. I'm still the same old dandy Mike you guys now." He said as he smiled and sweat at the same time.

Jewel felt it his arm and it felt wet.

"Mike, you're sweating or something through your arm or something. Are you still feeling real warm cause your thermostat is set to 70 degrees. I mean I do feel a little warm but your sweating like a devil." Jewel said as she continued to feel his arms.

"Yeah, probably I need to take off my shirt or something."

"No! I uh don't think that's a good idea Mike." Marcus said sharply.

"Oh okay."

"Marcus?" Marlee said as she looked at him.

"Wh-what?"

"What's wrong with Mike taking off his shirt?"

"Uh, N-nothing."

"Hmm... Okay. Do you think he should just take off his pants then?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Mike took off his pants; leaving him in his red tank top and underwear.

"This feels a little bit embarrassing."Mike said blushing real red.

"It's fine. Now where were we?" Callie wondered, "ah yes. I don't think any of us know anyone gay."

Everyone shook their heads except Mike.

"Mike, snap out of it dude. Did something happen or what? You have been out of it for these past few hours?" Callie questioned.

Just then, there was a ding-dong at the door.

"I'll get it." Mike said getting on his feet and went to go answer it.

"Something is up." Blitz said.

"Yeah. Marcus, you have been quiet for most of this. Do you need to tell us something?" Marlee asked.

"No. I just feel tired."

"Yeah, it is getting late. It's like 11:12. After what the General says, I say we all get well nights rest. This gay thing has been all over social media." Kitty said.

"I agree. It has been intense for a little while." Marcus said.

"Hey guys. The general's here." Mike

said.

"Hello everyone. I've got good news and bad news and more bad news." General Woomy said.

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"The bad news is that I can't teach all you fellow Woomys anymore."

Everyone gasped at the shocking news.

"What?! Why?!" Kitty asked loudly.

"That comes to the second bad news. I have to leave Inkopolis for 11 years to help serve a military service."

"Oh, will the good news cheer us up then mummy?" Jewel asked in her sweetest voice.

"The good news is that I'm transferring you lot to a different high school. Trust me you are all going meet new Woomys there and have more friends."

"I'm going to miss grenade catch then." Mike said.

"It's okay, Mike. It has to be done. You are all going to Ngomy High School starting tomorrow. It isn't far from where all of you guys live."

"Thank you, General for all the things you have done for us."

The General grinned and looked at everyone.

"You all should get some sleep tomorrow. You don't want to wake up late tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and were off to their homes. Mike waved everyone good bye and closed his door. He went to the fridge, grabbed a bag of squid chips and watched a little T.V. After a little while, he turned off the T.V. and looked at his phone. He saw that he got an email from Green. Mike opened and read it.

"Dear Mario,

I am so glad that I found someone else who is just like me. Isn't there a time where your friends get suspicious about you and you try to hide it. A group of friends of mine thought I was suspicious since I wasn't talking much. I must say that every time I look at guy, I think of very sexy things like touching their boner. Mmm... Me thinking about it just wants me to have sex with them. Well hope u you right me back.

Green"

Mike had the same thoughts as he did and looked at his part. He saw he had the boners and decided to email him back.

"Dear Green,

I feel the same way. It's just that look that men have just makes me think about it. I had a dream where I kept having sex with another boy over and over and I thought it was great. I had that dream 4 years ago and I still remember it. Anyway I got to go. I need to go to sleep for school tomorrow.

Mario"

Mike charged his squid phone and went into his room. He took off his shirt and laid on his bed. He had his laptop next to him and he opened it. He saw he received another email from Green.

"Dear Mario,

Wow! We have so much in common. I think we should keep on chatting more and share our sexy thoughts. Talk to you later you sexy boy.

Green"

Mike closed his laptop, put it to the side, and blushed really red as a tomato. He was starting to fall in love with this Green person and he had so much in common with him. Mike stopped thinking about and went to sleep.

The End of Part 1

Please review or like it. There will be more parts to this just FYI


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Splatoon or FTWW

Mike woke up at 6:30 to see a blazing sunrise outside his window. He got up and went to his closet to wear his normal clothing. He went down stairs to make some pancakes and eggs. After he finish eating, he called all of his friends on Sqype.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey Callie. Did you see the sunrise?"

"Yes, it was beautiful. Reminds me of everyone. Such a pleasant moment."

"Hey guys." Marcus said coming into the chat.

"Hey Marcus. Am I picking everyone up today?"

"Yes. It's 7:00 so Mike, you should pick everyone up in the order Callie, Blitz, Jewel, Kitty, myself, and finally Marlee. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright talk to you guys at school." Callie said.

"Okay, I'm on my way to you Callie."

They ended the chat and Mike saw he got an email from Green."

"Dear Mario,

I just had the thought of cookies. They are in the shape of cat that makes you go meow every time you eat it. Does that sound smart? My favorite kind is Woreo.

Green"

Mike liked that idea and emailed him back.

"Dear Green

That's sounds like a good idea. I love Woreo too. One of my favorite snacks. What's your favorite flavor? Mines Chocolate Mint.

Mario"

Mike got up, took his phone and got in the car. He drove out of his driveway to go and pick up Callie. He arrived at Callie's house after 5 minutes and saw she was wearing different clothes today. She was wearing a 2 hair clip, the school uniform from a different school, long pants, and her red strappers. She got in the car and sat in the middle.

"Hey Mike. What do you think of my new look?" Callie asked.

"It looks great. Though, why did you change?"

"A new school, a new change of style. Right?"

"I guess. Anyway let's get Blitz."

Blitz was only a block a way from Callie and they stopped by the curb for him. He came out, still wearing the same clothes. Blitz got in and sat in the middle as well.

"Hello. I heard were getting coffee?" Blitz asked.

"Yeah, we just need to pick up the others."

"Alright. Let's go get them."

Mike drove to Jewel's house next which was only 2 minutes away from Blitz's house to see Jewel changed clothes as well. She was wearing a bobble hat, a yellow hoodie with a white t-shirt, and blue boots. Jewel went in the car and sat in front.

"Jewel, you look swell today." Mike said complimenting her.

"Thank you. Mike, I know we shouldn't talk about this but after we went home yesterday, I saw that this person who is gay is going to the school were going to. He has gone to the school for only his sophomore year. Do you think it's one of the people at the school?"

"Probably. We'll probably have to do a little bit more investigating. It's still early on who it could be right now floof." Callie said.

"Alright, let's just get going to Kitty's house."

Mike drove to Kitty's house to see that she want wearing her bandana anymore. She was wearing a purple headband. She got in and sat in the middle row as well.

"Hey Kitty. What's with the headband?" Mike asked.

"Oh I just didn't people to think I was weird for wearing a bandana near my mouth."

"Oh okay. We're off to Marcus and Marlee now."

They arrived to Marcus' house in 4 minutes and he waiting outside. He was still wearing the same clothes as usual. Marcus got in and sat in the back.

"Guys, I think we are going to meet the gay person at the new school." Marcus said with little excitement.

"We already said that Marcus. Sorry to shoot you down." Callie said.

"Oh. Well thanks for ruining my mood. Marcus said pouting.

They drove to Marlee's house and she looked very different. She had an S hair clip, a green shirt, long pants, and green strappers.

"Hey guys. Like my new outfit?"

"You're basically wearing the clothes I would wear daily but there in green." Callie said with the straightest face.

"Thanks a lot, Callie."

"Don't worry, Marlee. She already ruined my mood too." Marcus said trying to make her feel better.

"I'm just saying. I mean I'm not wrong."

"Saying the person who can't use guns." Marcus said.

"Fuck you, Marcus. You know I can't use them."

"Alright, calm down Callie. Let's just get some Squidbucks. We're not too late. It's only 7:35. The shop is literally 5 minutes away from the school. We're just 2 minutes away."

"Alright let's get going." Jewel said.

Mike drove to Squidbucks and ordered two Salted Caramel Mocha for Callie and Blitz, Peppermint Special for Marcus, three Squidcorn special with extra milk for Jewel, Kitty, and Marlee, and one Vanilla Squpremeo for himself. They got their drinks, paid, and were off to school. Mike parked at a spot and all of them got out. They entered the school to see lots of inklings and Octolings in there. They went to the front desk and asked the person where their lockers were and what classes they had. The person gave them their locker numbers and their schedules. They were all close to each other but different schedules. After looking at one another's schedule, they all went to their lockers, put their things in, and went to their classes. Mike was with Marcus and Jewel for their first class which was Calculus. They chose their seats in which they were next to each other. They were in the middle of the seats and Mike had a hard time seeing the board. Class hasn't started but he saw something on the board and couldn't read it. He got his glasses out and wore them. Mike had his phone in his desk to see he got an email from Green.

"Dear Mario

That's my favorite flavor as well. I can imagine us already having sex with each other. Grabbing that cock of yours, stripping down to nakedness. It sounds so good. I must say juice is the main thing like two that you know. I really like orange juice. What about you?

Green"

Mike was feeling real good about this person on what he was saying. He emailed him back saying

"Dear Green

I also like orange juice. That sourness and sweetness it has. Also what you said above is also delightful. I have never had it but I wish I could. I always wanted to touch those parts rather than my own.

Mario"

Mike smiled and put his phone away. Jewel looked over and saw he was wearing glasses.

"Mike, when did you start wearing glasses? You never told me."

"Cause I thought you guys would think I'm a nerdy person and you guys might tease and make fun of me. Plus I look dumb."

"You don't look look dumb. You look amazing, We're not going tease you of how you look. You're still you no matter. It doesn't matter if you're weird, we're your friends and we don't care."

"Thanks Jewel. That makes me feel better."

Two badass inkling boys came in and looked at Mike. Mike was busy looking at the board. The two inklings went next to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mike asked rubbing his shoulder.

"You're such a nerd. You are going to be such a weakling." One of the inkling said giving him a noogie.

The other one gave him a wedgie and they both did it for 39 seconds. They both laughed and went to their own spots. Jewel looked back at them, stood up, went to them, and threaten them if they ever do that to Mike ever again. Mike fixed his underwear and saw that school was going to start in two minutes. He got out his notebook and pencil and was prepared for class. Jewel sat down and asked Mike if he was okay. Mike nodded and she smiled at him. She looked at the board and Mike looked at Marcus. He was on his phone, looking through things on Ngyesbook. Mike looked at him wondering if he was Green. Then he though it was no way him cause he doesn't even like green that much. The rest of the class came in and the teacher showed up as well. She had long purple hair, glasses, a blue shirt, long pants, and black high heels. Her name was Mrs. Dancer.

"Alright class, it seems like we have new students today. Care to introducing yourselves."

Mike took off his glasses and put it in his desk. He then looked at his phone and saw green emailed him again. Marcus stood and started to introducing himself.

"Hello. My name is Marcus. I like to listen to music and play turf war. I also have a girlfriend named Marlee."

He sat down then Jewel stood up.

"Hello. My name is Jewel. I like to draw and color, and I have boyfriend. Sorry boys, deal with it."

Jewel sat down and Mike stood up.

"Hey guys, I'm Mike. I like to play video games and hangout with friends. I also have a girlfriend."

He sat down and put his hand in his pockets, feeling real embarrassed. The two boys laughed in the back and Mike was blushing real red. Jewel made a face toward them and they stopped. She patted him on the back, saying it is going to be alright. Mike got up, got his phone and rushed to the bathroom. Marcus was wondering why he was so embarrassed. He knew that he was always outgoing. He was never like that.

"Mrs. Dancer, I'll go check up on him."

"Alright Marcus. Be back soon."

He nodded and looked at Jewel.

"Please make sure, he's okay. I don't want him to be hurt or anything."

"I got Jewel. I'll see if he's okay."

Marcus left the classroom and the two boys in the back turned into squid form and followed him. Mike ran in the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He tried to calm down, trying to get rid of the redness off his face. Then he remembered the email. He looked at it and read

"Dear Mario

I know right. Just touching my own isn't enough. I need more from someone else.

Green"

Mike made another email and wrote,

"Dear Green

I felt real embarrassed introducing myself in front of my class. I don't get why though. I think it was because of you. I can remember the sexiness of each of your emails. They make me blush every time they pop by my mind. It's so lovely.

Mario"

Just as Mike sent the email, Marcus came in the bathroom.

"Hey Mike, you alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to calm down for a bit."

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

"Nah. Thanks though."

"Get back to class soon. You don't want to get in trouble later."

Just as Marcus turned around, he saw the two inklings, bullying Mike.

"What are you two doing here?"

"None of your business." One of them said.

"Really? Can you tell me your names?"

"I'm Simon and he's Nick."

"Ok yeah thanks. Now I know why your really here. You're here to beat up Mike. Aren't you?"

"No, were just here to wash our hands. So get out of our way."

"Okay. If you say so."

Marcus left the bathroom and stood outside with his back leaning against the wall with one foot, and his arms crossed. The two inklings went to the stall Mike was in and knocked on it.

"Come out you stupid piece of shit." Simon said.

"We're not going to hurt ya."

Mike was afraid of going out but he had no other choice. He looked at his phone and saw he got an email from Marcus.

"Hey dude, I know those two are waiting for you to come out so you just got out and as soon as they're about to hurt you, yell M.M. Got it?"

Mike understood and did exactly what he said to do. He walked out and Simon was about to punch him, until Mike screamed out M.M. Marcus came in and kicked them both in the face.

"Mike, you wait outside. I'm going to have a little fun with these two."

"Alright Marcus. Be careful."

Mike left the bathroom and Marcus popped his knuckles. Simon and Nick got up and started to get furious. Simon ran up to Marcus and started punching but missed. He kept on punching and Marcus dodged it like it was nothing. Marcus then punched him in the stomach then he kicked away and Simon fell to the ground. Nick then ran up to him and tried to his head, but Marcus grabbed it and threw him to the side.

"Want some more? I can give you more."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Simon said as he continued to punch.

He kept on doing it and Marcus kept dodging them. Marcus didn't pay attention to Nick and he pulled his pants down. It exposed his blue paw print red boxers. Marcus tried to get his pants up, but Nick decided to be naughty and pull up his boxers. Marcus instantly felt instant pain in his parts. He covered his cock while Nick kept on pulling his boxers up. Simon then punched him in the face and stomach. Marcus then put his arms around his stomach which Simon used the opportunity to kick him in the shin several times. Marcus felt a lot of pain and heard a rip. He knew his boxers rip and begged them to stop.

"We'll stop when we get to bully Mike." Simon said punching him in the eye.

Marcus had a black eye, several bruises, and was in a lot of pain.

"No, you aren't touching him. I made a promise with his girlfriend to protect him and I won't break it." Marcus said punching Simon in the face. He also punched Nick in the face causing him to fall on the floor. Marcus saw that his underwear was almost fully ripped so he got his pants up, pull the rest of his underwear out, and threw it in the trash. Simon and Nick both charged at him and Marcus stepped aside and they both hit each other. Marcus put his fists on his hips and said, "Well you really need to leave people alone. So why don't you learn how to treat people nicely you son of a bitches?" He said as he kicked Simon in the shin.

Marcus left the bathroom and was immediately ambushed by a hug. He saw it was Mike, hugging him. Mike looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Marcus, thank you for protecting me. I am so glad that I met a friend like you. I don't you ever to leave my side."

"I won't ever leave your side Mike. You are one of my best friends. I will always protect you from danger. Even it gets me killed."

Mike broke the hug and saw the black eyes and injuries he had.

"Marcus! I need to get you to nurse. You're all injured up."

"It's fine. I just feel a little..."

Marcus fell onto the ground and Mike started to panic.

"Don't worry Marcus. I'll get you to the nurse."

Mike carried him on his back and hurried to the nurse's office. They arrived after 2 minutes of figuring out where it was.

"Hello. What can I do for you today?" The nurse asked.

"Hi, um my friend is injured so could you patch him up please?"

"Oh! Yes, of course. Please lay him here on the bed."

Mike did as she asked and looked at him with sadness.

"So what was he doing that made him end up like this?"

Mike didn't want Marcus to get a detention for fighting so he made up a lie.

"He fell down the stairs."

"Oh wow. This big of injuries from just falling from stairs. Those stairs must have hated him or something." She said as she chuckled.

"Yeah." Mike said laughing insecurely.

"Alright you head back to class now. The first bell is about to ring. So just get your stuff ready."

"Okay."

Mike hugged Marcus again and left the nurse's office. He made back to class to see that it was over in less than minute.

"What took so long? You weren't doing anything naughty were you?" Mrs. Dancer questioned.

"No."

"Where's Marcus?"

"He's at the nurse's office. He fell down some stairs."

"Oh I do hope he is alright. Anyway, I have assign an assignment today. It's on your desk. You'll have to catch up with someone else for it so you understand it."

"Okay. I'll do that."

The bell rang and everyone got their things and left. Mike got all his stuff and Marcus' stuff ready for their next class. Mike decided to put Marcus' stuff in his locker and move on to the next class. On the way to his next class, Jewel came by and asked, "What really happened to Marcus?"

"He got beaten up by Simon and Nick. Those two boys who were teasing me. I think those two are in the bathroom unconscious."

"Okay, I hope he's okay. See ya lunch Mike."

"See ya then Jewel."

Mike went to his next class and did the same thing till 12:08. It was then lunch time. By that time, the whole group were sitting at the table together and Marcus had recovered.

"Marcus, I can't believe you did that. That was a heroic thing to do." Marlee said.

"I know. I just wanted to protect him from harm. There was another boy coming by to their table to sit. He was wearing a hat backwards, a dark red hoodie, black shorts, and purple casuals.

"Hey guys. Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure. We always enjoy extra company. What's your name by the way?" Callie asked.

"The name's Tony. Please to meet you."

"Well Tony, we have been talking about this since yesterday, but have you seen the message about someone being gay?"

"Dude, I definitely, most absolutely, totally have seen it. I've been wanting to talk to someone about it but no one seems interested in the topic. I'm so glad I found a group who's interested in it."

"Okay good. We have figured out so far that he goes to this school. He's a senior here and that's all we know."

"Hmm... I see where you're getting that. There name is Green so may be they have green hair."

"Yeah. How did we not noticed that? I feel so dumb."

Mike took out a pack of Woreo's out of his pocket and opened them to eat.

"Hey Mike, what's that flavor you have there?" Marcus asked.

"Oh it's chocolate mint. My favorite flavor."

"Same here."

"Wow! I never knew that."

"Anyway guys, we need to get to the bottom of this. I know we shouldn't deal with, but it's a huge thing." Callie said rubbing her chin.

"Oh, well should we look at the message again and see if we can pick up any clues?" Mike asked.

"I think we squeezed the clues out of it Mike." Kitty said.

Mike looked at his phone and saw he got an email from Green.

"I gotta go do something... Yeah." Mike said nervously.

"Mike, you've been acting strange for a while. Is there something you need to tell us?" Marlee asked.

"No, um I've been um stressed lately. That's all."

"Stressed about what Mike?" Jewel asked.

"It's nothing floof. I rather keep it a secret."

"Then you need to tell us what's happening. Spit the shit out already." Callie yelled.

"I can't. I need to go right now."

Mike was trying to leave when suddenly he felt a hand on his arm. He looked back to see Marlee gripping his arm.

"You're hiding something. You just don't want to share. We are your friends. Whatever you got to say, just tell us." Marlee said squeezing his arm harder.

"Marlee, I can't tell you."

"Why not bitch?"

"Cause I don't want anyone to know. I think people will treat me differently."

"We are you friends. We don't care at all. So just tell us now!"

"I don't want to so let go of me."

"Marlee just stop. He doesn't want to share it, just let be and move on." Callie said.

"No! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SHIT MIKE! TELL US NOW!"

"I DON'T WANT TO. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mike yelled get his arm out of her grip.

Marlee exploded with anger that she punched Mike in the face.

"Marlee! Ok that's enough babe. You need to stop. He has done nothing wrong."

"Oh yes he has and I'm going to make him spit it out." She said leaping onto Mike.

Marlee slapped and punched him in the face. At one point, Marlee stomped on Mike's crotch, making him whimper.

"Okay that's enough. You've made way too big of scene Marlee. I think you should just calm down. Callie said.

"No, he's been trying to avoid on telling us."

Marcus and Blitz got up and pulled her back to her seat.

"Oh no, my phone broke." Mike said.

"You fucking deserve, you piece of shit."

"Marlee!" Marcus shouted.

He put his phone back in his pocket and sat down back at the table.

"That was quite the scene." Tony said.

"Don't worry about. It happens." Kitty said.

The bell rang and the next class for the whole group was P.E. while Tony went to the Math class. The girls and boys went their separate rooms and changed. Marcus felt embarrassed to change cause he no longer had underwear on since it rip.

"Marcus? What happened?" Mike asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, here take this."

Mike handed him a pair of purple and pink stripped boxer briefs.

"Thanks Mike. I'll give them back to you after school."

"No it's fine. Just glad you protected me."

Marcus and Mike giggled while Blitz was confused on what was happening.

All the other boys were ready so they headed out.

"I'll go out ahead. You guys need to hurry up." Blitz said.

Blitz ran out to the gym while Marcus and Mike were still changing clothes. They finally finished and were heading out the door, but the door closed and were blocked by two people. It was none other than Simon and Nick.

"You two, what do you want?" Mike asked.

"We want revenge on what you guys did to us. We got injured and got in trouble and received a detention. Now we want to beat you up."

"Pfft. You two weaklings. You're nothing but a joke." Marcus said.

"Oh yeah. We'll see about that." Simon said snapping his fingers. Two really big guys grabbed the by their arms.

"Let us go." Marcus said struggling to get out.

"Sorry, but you need to learn not to mess with us." Simon said punching Marcus in the face.

Nick kicked Mike in the crotch causing Mike to yelp. Marcus tried to fight back but he couldn't. Simon then twisted his nipples and gave him a Melvin.

"Oh I thought we teared your underwear already. Oh well time to rip them again." Simon said yanking them hard.

Nick punched Mike everywhere causing him to have several bruises. Simon decided to end it by kicking his shin several times and ended it with a wet willy.

"Haha that should teach you a lesson." Simon said as he snapped his fingers.

The two big guys took them into the locker and hooked them in there by their underwear. They closed the lockers and left them hanging in there. They were left hanging two inches from the ground.

"I'm sorry about this Marcus. If I didn't get you involved, none this would happen to you."

"It's alright Mike. Even I didn't get involved, I would try to help you as best as I could."

Mike looked at his phone to see it still worked. He looked at the email and read it.

"Dear Mario

There's nothing to be afraid of. It happens. It may be scary at first but when you get used to it, you feel confident. Don't let something like that ruin your confidence. Stay strong.

Green"

Mike smiled and felt touched.

"Hey Mike, since were stuck here, you want to talk about anything."

"Yeah. About that gay thing."

"What about it?"

"Do you think it's someone we know?"

"No, it can possibly be Tony. We just met him."

"That is true but he's not green. He has pink hair."

"Though his name is Green, doesn't mean he has green hair."

"Yeah."

Mike started to email Green while Marcus was rambling on.

"Dear Green

I'm stuck hanging in a locker by my underwear. It's pretty painful if you ask me. It's making my crotch redder. Even my penis is getting enlarged. Wearing boxers today is not helping me. It should have ripped by now, but I bought the strongest ones I could find that don't rip so easily. I hope you are doing better than me when you get this message.

Mario"

"Anyway Mike, how long do you think we have to be here?"

"I don't know. I just hope someone comes by."

Then they heard the door open.

"Marcus? Mike? Where are you two? I've been wondering what's taking so long." Blitz said.

"BLITZ! We're in the lockers. Mike and I are hanging by our underwear. It's extremely painful. Will you please get us down?"

"Sure. Let me find your lockers."

He found Marcus' locker first and unlocked it.

"Woah, you two got beaten up badly." He said unhooking Marcus.

"Yeah. I think I may have peed myself a little."

"Okay Mike, time to get you."

They found Mike's locker and unlocked. They opened and got him down.

"There you go. Now we should head to the next class. You guys were gone for almost the whole class." Blitz said.

They both fixed their underwear a and changed to their normal clothes. Blitz went to take a shower, so Mike and Marcus went into their next class. Mike went by his locker to get his books to see a another boy strolling down to see him.

"Hey, what's sup?" He asked.

"Do you need something sir?"

"Oh I just want to ask you to do me a favor."

"I don't even know your name."

"The name's Devin."

"Okay, Devin. What do you want?"

"You know Marlee, right? She's one of your 'best friends' right?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I want you to get Marlee to like me. I want to date her."

"No, I can't do that. She's in love with Marcus."

"Oh well, how about we make a deal."

"No!"

"Okay, I'll ask you later."

"Don't even bother, you stupid piece of shit."

Devin went off and continued to stroll down the lockers. Mike then looked at his phone to see Green emailed him back. He had a bye period so he decided to go to the library. Mike made it to the library and read it on the computer.

"Dear Mario

That sounded painful I was in math class at the time. I wish I were there to help you. I feel so bad for you. Hope you sexy crotch gets better. Now I got to stop before I get caught.

Green"

Mike blushed a lot redder than usual. He saw Devin come by so he turned off the computer.

"Can you please do it now?"

"No! No means no. Never ever." Mike said leaving the library.

Devin sat down at the computer and turned it on to see someone else email. He started reading them, knowing how to get Mike to do his request. It was the end of the day and Mike waited for everyone in his car. Marcus and Jewel came first to the car and sat in their usual spots, Then Marlee and Blitz, then Kitty and Callie.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah. And I think we should have a sleepover today. I mean it's Friday yeah. We should right?" Callie suggested.

"Sure. Where?" Mike asked.

"Let's have it at your house, Mike."

"No, I don't think we should."

"Mike, I don't want to deal with Marlee's anger right now. Let's just have it at your house." Marcus said trying to calm down Marlee.

"Alright, I'll drop you guys all off at your houses and get your stuff."

"Sounds like a plan." Jewel said in a sweet voice.

"Be at Mike's house at 6:45." Callie announced.

Everyone agreed and Mike started driving everyone home. When he got home, he started to get ready for the sleepover. It was 4:15 so he had plenty of time to prepare. He put out snacks, drinks, and a selection of movies to watch. Mike went upstairs to his room and took off all his clothes and went in the shower. He then heard a sound from his phone to see Green emailed him even though he hasn't emailed him back yet. He looked and read

"Dear Mario

When Christmas comes by, I'll be going to a place that is basically the middle of nowhere. I'm just giving you a heads up.

Green"

Mike understood and emailed back.

"Dear Green

Thanks for the heads up. I'm in the shower and getting prepared for a sleep over. I'm going to have so much fun. See ya then.

Mario"

Mike finished up his shower and only put on his boxers. He went down stairs to see everything was ready for the sleepover. He got his sleeping bag ready with a pillow and went to his room to play on his Wii U.

An hour later, he heard a doorbell. Mike went to his closet and put on his Mario pajamas. He went to answer the door to see Callie and Blitz arrived with their sleeping bags, pillows, and other things.

"Nice pajamas, mate." Callie said looking at Mike.

"Thanks. Same with yours."

Callie was wearing Callie HEDGIE pattern pajamas and Blitz was wearing a sonic pattern of pajamas. He let them in and they went to the table where the snacks were and sat down and waited. Another doorbell rang and at the door was Kitty and Jewel.

"Hey Jewel. Hey Kitty. I love those pretty designs guys."

Kitty smiled and Jewel blushed a little. Kitty was wearing Hello Kitty pajama and Jewel was wearing cat pajamas.

They both went in and sat at the table started chatting with Callie and Blitz. There was a third doorbell and Mike answered it to see Marcus and Marlee.

"H-hey Mar-"

"Let me go Marcus. Let me strangle him."

"Sorry Mike. She's still upset from earlier."

"It's alright. Let's all go to the table."

Marlee was wearing green pajamas and Marcus was wearing purple pajamas. Everyone made it to the table and Callie stood up.

"Guys, I have to tell you guys something. I'm homosexual. I like guys."

"You trying to kill me?" Blitz asked.

"I also have something to admit," Kitty said,"I'm straight. I also like guys."

"Oh Woomy god." Marlee said sarcastically.

"I also have to say that I like girls." Blitz said admitting his defeat.

"I'm done. I am so done. I am long done." Jewel said playfully.

"Anyway guys, we should get the movie were watching and get started watching it." Callie said.

"Wait, I have to say something." Jewel said.

"What is it, floof?" Mike asked.

"Someone named Devin told me that someone has been emailing Green. I don't know who they are but that person knows. If the person knows, they will feel the guilt forever and be shunned probably."

Mike perked up and slammed his fist down on the table. Everyone looked at Mike and he started to tear up.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"It's nothing. I just remembered a bad thought in the past. Nothing bad."

"Alright, let's get this movie started and get those snacks."

Jewel sat next to Mike, Marcus was also sitting next to Mike, Marlee was sitting next to Marcus, and Callie, Blitz, and Kitty were sitting in front of them. They decided to watch "Love Me Harder." Halfway through the movie, everyone but Marcus and Mike were asleep. Mike was starting to get tired and fell asleep, landing his hand on Marcus' shoulder. Marcus looked at him and smiled at him. He placed his head down on the pillow and looked at him as he slept peacefully. Marcus looked around to see everyone asleep and decided to turn off the T.V. and lie down on his sleeping bag, putting his head on the soft and comfy pillow of his. He looked at Mike to see his hand was touching his. Marcus some reason had a feeling that he was really hiding something. Marlee was right about Mike after all. Marcus may thing he is... no he wasn't. He thought there was no way Mike was gay. He had a girlfriend so there was no way he is gay and he knew that it was someone else. This Green person he thought must really want to hide his own identity. He thought. Well that's what he thinks.

The End of Part 2

Who do you think the other gay person is? Let me know in the reviews. Be sure to like this story and as always. Stay Golden.


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus woke up and looked at the clock. It was 4:00 A.M. and was wondering why he got up so early. He looked around to see that everyone was asleep except Mike. He wasn't even in his sleeping bag. Marcus stepped over the others to check where Mike was. He went to his room to see Mike sitting on the floor looking at the moon. Callie also got up and to see Marcus and Mike were missing. She went over the few that were sleeping and headed to Mike's room. When she got up to the stairs she saw Marcus there too.

"Marcus," Callie whispered.

Marcus looked at her and tiptoed to her.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Why are you at Mike's door?"

"He's in there. I was going to talk to him, but you should. He probably trusts you more than me."

"Okay. You can go back to sleep."

"Thanks, Callie."

Marcus went down stairs and went back to sleep. Callie peeked through his door. She heard murmurs from him.

"W-who should I tell? Will they treat me differently? I can't tell any of them or they will probably leave me. They'll probably leave me lonely." Mike said in his murmurs.

Callie knocked at his door and Mike looked back at her.

"Callie! You should be sleeping."

"I came up here to find you, ya doofus. What's going on? I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped but what can't you tell us? What are you afraid that will make us your friends leave you?"

"I'm scared Callie. I don't want to lose you as a friend. I'm afraid of people thinking of me differently."

"No one is going to do that Mike. I known this group for a couple of years now. They will not change their perspective of you ever."

"Really? Okay but I need to tell you then."

Callie walked over to him and sat next to him looking at the moon with him.

"What is it, Mike?"

"Do you promise not to think of me differently and not tell the others yet?"

"I promise, Mike. I understand and not tell the others until you are ready."

"Okay then here goes nothing. Callie, I'm gay."

"Okay. I respect that. I don't really care if you're gay. You're still my friend and friends are in this together."

"Thanks Callie. I've been gay since we were thirteen and now were both 17 years old. I had a fear of telling anyone. I felt sexy every time I look at a guy. I have those naughty thoughts in my head every time. It's been mostly when I've been with Marcus or Blitz. Those two don't know I love them more than a friend especially Marcus. He's my hero to me. He protected me from getting hurt. Please Callie, I beg of you to not tell anyone else. I want to tell everyone when I'm comfortable. So are we cool?"

"Wow Mike. I didn't know you had that much stressed about it. I promise not to tell anyone about it. There's nothing to be afraid of Mike. Your secret is safe with me."

"Can I tell you more thing Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been email that other gay person too. I can pull up my emails on my laptop for you to see."

Mike got up, grabbed his laptop, and sat back down next to Callie opening his emails. He showed her the email he has been sending to Green. She took a deep breath and looked at Mike.

"Mike, I understand this person has been making you happy, but I don't think you need to tell him your personal life things. You can always tell me. I can always help you with things all the time. I appreciate you Mike. You forever my best friend and nothing will ever break it. But if you want to keep on talking to him, okay I won't stop ya. If this is want you want okay. I won't say a word to the others Mike."

"Thank you Callie," Mike said having tears coming down his eyes," I-I am so lucky to have a friend like you."

He started to sob and Callie hugged him to try to comfort him.

"It's going to be alright, Mike. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I will always be here for you."

"Thanks Callie. We should head back to bed."

"Yeah. I'm glad that we came to agreement Mike. Well I'm going back to bed. Come down when you're ready Mike."

"Thanks Callie. I'll be down in minute."

Callie went back to sleep downstairs and Mike continued to look at the moon.

"Was that the right choice to do? To tell someone my huge ass secret? I can always count on her but what if something goes wrong? He shook the thoughts in his mind and was ready to go back to bed. He went downstairs and went back to sleep. Before he went back to sleep in his sleeping bag, he looked around at all his friends. He planned to tell them on Christmas Day which was only 2 weeks away. Monday he had school the Christmas Day started on Tuesday until two weeks later they go back to school on Wednesday.

He laid down and put his hands on the pillow so his head was resting on his hands. He looked at the ceiling wondering how he should tell them he was gay. He was worried about someone being disappointed at him, but he let that slide and closed his eyes and dreamt things of his amusement.

The End of Part 3

How long do you think Mike's secret will last before it is exposed to the whole school? Do you really think Callie would keep his secrets "safe?" Put your thoughts in the review, give it a like, and I'll see ya later.

BYE DARLINGS! I MEAN OOOHHHOOO!


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend past fast and it was Monday again. It was Christmas Eve and people were feeling real happy and cheerful. People were giving each other gifts, hugs, and even kisses. Mike scratched his head and blushed that he was under a mistletoe with Jewel. She was blushing as well and kissed him on the cheek. Mike blushed even more and was screaming internally. The principal announced that there is no class but you must stay here at school.

"Lunch will be served early today. Dismissal at 1:30 today. The rules are the same but you can chat all you want and stuff. Do whatever. Don't do anything naughty though." The principal said through an intercom.

Jewel went to a classroom to draw and Mike looked around. None of his friends were around him. They all went to do their own things. He went outside a table and sat down at a table. Tony came by and sat with him.

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

"Tony, I am freaking out about something. I'm going to tell my friends a huge ass secret soon and I don't know how they are going to take it."

"Bro, all you need to do is take a deep breath and let that anxiety go. Whatever it is, they are going to be cool with it. I've know you and your friends for only about three weeks and you guys are like family to me."

"Thanks Tony. That really helped me get through things."

"Uh huh. I'm going to have a party tonight and you and your friends are invited. I basically invited the whole school."

"Thanks. I'll let them know."

"Yeah, I heard like Simon, Jason, or Marcus say they are going somewhere that his basically the middle of nowhere or something. Maybe Devin. I don't know I just heard and they're not going to attend the party or something."

"Oh that's nice to hear. Thanks Tony."

"Yeah gtg."

"Bye."

Tony went in the school and Mike pulled out his phone. He saw that Green sent him an email.

"Dear Mario

Remember I said I'm going to be in the middle of nowhere. Well I was invited to a party that had alcohol and beer and all kinds of stuff. I hope to see you there or something.

Green"

Mike was so excited that he thinks he knows who Green was.

Then he saw Devin come out.

"Ugh, for the last time, I said-"

Devin put his finger on his lips and said," You'll change your mind after I tell you this. I saw your emails, screenshot it, and I will post them on social media if you don't get me hooked with Marlee."

"Are you... Blackmailing me?"

"Yes and you will do every command that I say and you will let me do them."

"Fine. Just don't post it publicly yet. I want to people personally."

"Okay. Get me hooked up with Marlee soon and I also want to give you a wedgie."

Mike was furious with him, but he didn't him to expose his secret so he let him. Devin got behind Mike and pulled his Christmas themed briefs was up to his shoulders. After a couple more yanks, Devin gave him an atomic. Mike was in a lot of pain and was cursing under his breath. Devin laughed and left. Mike got the underwear off his head to see there was a giant hole in them. Luckily, he brought spare pair of boxers which were also Christmas themed. So he ran into the school, got his bag, and ran into the bathroom, and got in a stall. He took off his pants and ripped underwear and looked down. He saw that his penis was very long. He estimated it was about 7 inches. Mike was standing there for about 2 minutes and then hears footsteps. He got on his boxers and jean shorts on and walked out. Mike got out to see it was Tony.

"Hey Tony. How's it going?"

Tony finished his business, zipped up his pants, turned around, and was shocked."

"Mike, your penis is so long."

"TONY! THAT'S EMBARRASSING!"

"I know, but I also would like you to know that I'm gay."

"So, you're Green?"

"No, people figured that out long time ago and I like to get naughty sometimes with someone but I haven't. The party doesn't start till 8:00 so is it okay if I come over your house today?"

"Sure. I think my friends will be getting prepared for the party at your place."

"I'll get the place ready and come over to your house."

"Sounds great."

Tony blushed a little and went to kiss him on the lips. Mike got surprised, but he closed his eyes and kissed him as well. They kissed for a minute and broke it. Mike was staring at him blushing all red while Tony's cheeks were a bit pink. Tony left the bathroom and Mike was standing there all surprised and confused. He kissed a guy and he actually liked it and wanted to kiss a guy again. The smooth lips of his, the warmth of it just made Mike drool a little that he even cum a little. Mike got his stuff and went to put his stuff away. The bell rang which was lunch time. Mike walked to their usually table and waited for his friends. Devin came by and sat with him.

"What do you want?" Mike asked.

"I'm going to be here and try to flirt with Marlee."

"So Marlee, have you been hooking up with anyone lately?"

"Yes. I've been hook up with someone and I'm not going to tell you who it is."

"Well I must say, you look lovely today."

"Um thanks, I guess? Just fuck off and don't try to make me go goo goo on you."

"Hey, Marlee. We should try that new waffle place tomorrow." Mike said.

"Sure. What time by the way?"

"8:00 P.M. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Anyway I think the others are coming soon. Callie told me that she thinks she will see the gay person at the party. She is desperate to find Green and knows that he is hooked up with another gay person. She won't tell us who so we just gotta wait until then." She said biting into an apple.

"Well Well. I hope we'll see him then. So I heard your John song and I must say it sounds real good." Devin said with a grin.

"I said fuck off. You don't know anything I like so don't even bother."

"Really? I know your favorite anime is Spooly Octoly."

"How do you know that?"

"It's because I know you well from heart. So will you go out with me?"

"Most definitely not."

"I'll try asking again later my sweet pumpkin."

"Ugh begone and never call me that again."

Devin got up and left the table, grinning. Mike was embarrassed and face palmed himself.

"So Marlee, who do you think the other gay person is?"

"Honestly, I don't care anymore, but if I still cared I would say Tony and probably a nerdy guy I just met named Jack. He was looking another boy weirdly."

"Really? Wow, I didn't think there were that many people that were gay."

"Yeah, wait. How many people do you know that are gay?"

"I just know that green person."

"Uh huh. Yeah sure. Anyway the others are taking to long and it's 1:00. Jewel wants to tell us something."

Just as she finished saying that the others rushed and sat down the table.

"So, I just looked on Squitter again and Green said that he was going to be at the party. So if you guys see two guys go in a room together. Tell each other about it. We won't be able to see anything on Squitter because it's shutting down temporally for a maintenance for about a day."

"Okay then we might as well wait the right?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah there's nothing much we can do."

"Well alright then. School is almost over so we might as well go home and get ready for the party."

The bell rang and everyone went home. Mike dropped all his friends off at their house and arrived at home. He went in his house and looked around. His house was a mess. Food all over the table, papers on the floor, clothes all over the place. He decided to clean up his whole house before going to the party. He quickly got a laundry basket and took off his pants and shirt and was left with a sweatshirt and his boxers. He went to pick all his clothes and put them in the washing machine. Then he sorted the papers of keeping or throw away in the trash, washed the dishes, cleaned the tables, throw away the old food, and vacuumed the floor. He just finished vacuuming the floor and then heard the doorbell ring. He went to go answer it and saw Tony standing there, grinning.

"Oh hey, Tony. Completely forgot you were coming."

"It's alright and I see that you are in your underwear. I could just yank it for the fun of it."

Mike blushed and let him in. Tony was impressed on how clean Mike's house was.

"So, why did you want to come over for?"

"Do you have a guest room?"

"Yeah."

"Then lead me to it."

Mike showed him where the guest room was and both of them walked in.

"What do you need the guest room for?"

"For this." Tony said throwing him on the bed and kissed him.

Tony stopped to look at him. Mike was grinning and signaled him that he wanted more. Tony gladly took the offer and went in for another kiss. They hugged each other and squeezed each other harder.

"Tony, I think I'm starting to cum so bang me harder you sexy cinnamon bun."

Tony took off his shirt and Mike's and thrust into Mike's nipples. Tony started sucking slowly then fast. Mike was letting out loud groans. He was enjoying it, feeling real naughty right now. After Tony finished sucking both of his nipples, he took off Mike's underwear and thrust into the hot, steamy, and juicy boner. He sucked slowly then fast. Mike was grinning and drooling saliva out of his mouth, enjoying the satisfaction he was getting. Then Tony got one side of the bed and put Mike on the other side and flipped him. Tony put his 8 inch penis in Mike's ass and started licking his neck. The warm and wet tongue of his went all over Mike's neck making Tony taste the sweet flavor from his neck. Mike'a face was scarlet making him sweat. Tony was sweating as well and licked the sweat off his sexy back. Mike the turned around and hugged him then kissed. Tony and Mike had each other tongues, touching one another, Tony was humping his crotch making Mike feel so good. Tony put his hand in Mike's ass and squeezed it tight and smooched harder. Mike did the same thing and they tangled up their legs. Their cocks touched one another, their bodies close to each other. After they finished their last kiss. They both looked at each other and knew that was enough. Tony got up and started to put on his clothes.

"Don't worry, Mike," Tony said, "Your secret is safe with me."

He blew a kiss and left. Mike was sitting there, thinking what just happened the past 20 minutes. He looked at himself and saw that he was naked, felt warm and sexy, drooling a lot, and had a boner. He experience for the first time in his life what sex was. He thought of it like meal but with beautiful things in it. It was like him near a fire. Mike looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00 and he decided to get ready for the party. He went to his closet and decided to wear the same boxers, a Christmas t-shirt, long reindeer themed pants, Christmas socks, and when he was all dressed up, got his keys, and wore shoes with antlers and a red nose on them. He got in the car, turn it on and sat there for a few minutes.

He said to himself,"Am I really going to meet my true love there? I think I know who it is. I'm going to confess to them tonight and tell all my friends tomorrow. Yeah. I hope this works out later."

He started backing out of his driveway and drove off to pick up his friends for the party.

The end of Part 4

So what do you guys think? Please review and like on this series. Do you think you have a clue who it is? Do you think Tony is lying when he said he was not green? Or is it a different person that hasn't appeared. Give a guess in the review.

That's all the time we have.

Until Next Time, Don't get cooked, Stay Off the Hook.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike was driving to Callie's house first to pick her up. He wanted to tell Callie about how he has been feeling lately. He was thinking there was a way to tell her without freaking out about it so much. He arrived to Callie's house and saw her waiting for him. She was wearing an ugly christmas sweater, long pants, a christmas tree hair clip, and red and green strappers. She got in the car and sat at her usual spot.

"What's up, Mike? Are you ready to go to the party?"

"Yeah, but before we go pick up the others, coukd I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I-I don't think I'll be ready to tell my secret yet. I'm still worrying about. Recently, Tony figured out and we... um... we made out. He is gay, but not the person we're looking for. What can I do now?"

"Mike, you need to stop worrying about this yaoi stuff. Whenever you feel like it you tell it. I don't care if your love is with someone else. This your destiny. Don't let your fear get in your way of love. Now this is not the time to think about it. This is the time that we think of other stuff and feel joyful at the party. Does that help you?"

"Yeah. I'll at least try to enjoy the party." Mike said smiling.

Then Mike went to go pick everyone else then drove to Tony's house. They arrived after 20 minutes to see it was a huge party. There were drunk people laying drop dead drunk from the looks of it. Marlee and Marcus dashed in and started to drink the alcohol in there, Kitty and Jewel casually walked and went to talk to other people, and Blitz went in to sing karoke iniside. Mike was sweating, feeling embarrased. He fell down to the ground, leaning against his car. He got his phone and saw that he got only 2 emails from him and wanted to reply to him. Callie fell down next to him and saw in his eyes he was in despair. Callie hugged him and saw he was starting to feel a lot better.

"Callie, I'm afraid of being rejected. What if he doesn't like me? I have emails from him. I want to respnd to him, but I don't want you to see."

"Mike, it's alright. Don't let your fear get to you. Stay strong. If he rejects you, It's whatever. If he doesn't like you then what's the point of hooking up with him. I mean you may not meet him here. So, go ahead and respond to him. I won't look. I promise."

"Thanks Callie. You da best."

"You da best to Mike. I'm going to head into the party. Spend all the time you need out here. I'll be dancing or something."

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

Callie got up and went into the party. Mike went to his emails and read Green's emails.

"Dear Mario

The party I'm going to is going to have is going to have alcohol I heard. I'll most likely will get drunk. I may kiss guy and I will like it. I hope those smooth and sexy tongue is yours. I'm going to make you sexy in this world and the next.

Green"

Mike then went to the other email and read,

"Dear Mario

You may not be at the party yet, but I heard like there's another boy that is just like us. I kinda want meet him. I also sent a pics of my underwear. Which one should I wear? I can already tell that I'm going to have sex with someone and I want the person I'm having sex with thinks I'm worth having sex with. So which one should I wear?

Green"

Mike then looked at the underwear. It was either a purple briefs or black with thin green stripes boxers. He sent back an email and it said,

"Dear Green

Honestly, I've never been drunk before. I might think it feels good. I can see why you might kiss a guy and like it and if you do kiss me, I think we'll be the new romantics. As for underwear I think you should wear the purple briefs cause it could really show that long and sexy boner of yours that might make the person you're having sex with will probably want more.

Mario"

Mike put his phone pocket making his pants sag exposing the waistband of his boxers. He didn't care so he walked in. He saw several people smoking, drinking alochol, laying on the floor, dancing, and playing games. His penis started to harden and saw Callie sitting there, watching Blitz sing while drunk. Mike went up to her and sat next to her.

"Hey Callie, I think I'm ready to find him. I heard there was a guy in one rooms and I may meet him."

"That's great Mike! Are you ready to talk to him?"

"Honestly, I think I need to warm up. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me."

Callie nodded and Mike got up and went to the bathroom. In the bathroom, he locked the door and looked at the mirror to say he was Mario. After 12 minutes of saying his ideas out loud, he was ready to confess to him. He left the bathroom and opened one of the doors. He saw the person he thought was Green was with a girl. He saw Marcus with Marlee kissing each other.

"Sorry, I thought this was the bathroom."

He closed the door and felt embarrassed of the thought his true love was Marcus. Mike walked back downstairs to bump into Devin.

"Hey, Mike. How's it going? Why so gloomy?"

"NoYB!"

"Sheesh! I was just asking. Anyway, is Marlee anywhere?"

As soon as finished his sentence, Marlee came down with a smile. She looked drunk and was laughing a lot.

"Best party ever!" She said as she threw up on the stairs.

They were disgusted, but Devin made his move.

"So Marlee, you want to play a game of Babe Sexy?"

Marlee instantly snapped out of drunkness and said,"With you bitch? Not gonna happen. Plus we need four people. Who are we going to get as our fourth?"

Mike looked around and saw Jewel standing around, looking a little drunk. She was feeling sick and dizzy.

"Hey Jewel, you should probably not drink that. You're probably can't stand it that well." Mike shouted to Jewel.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go barf it out." As she ran to the nearest trash can and threw up in it.

Mike looked at Callie and said to her, "Hey Callie! You want to play Babe Sexy?"

"Sure. I haven't drank whiskey or beer for awhile."

The four of them got in the back and set up the game on the ping-pong table.

"Okay, to play this you have to throw the ball into the cup and if it lands you have to drink. They're 10 cups on both sides so you gotta drink at least 5 if you are all out of cups then the other team wins. Understood? All of these are filled with alcohol. So shall we get started?" Marlee asked.

They all nodded and started the game. Marlee started first and instantly got one in. Mike took the cup and drank it without taking the ball out of the cup. The game went on for half an hour and the girls won. The scores were 9 to 10. Devin felt fine, but Mike was feeling woozy. He started seeing rainbows and unicorns in front of him. Mike snapped out of it and felt drunk. His pants started to sag more exposing half of his boxers. Devin was looking confuse and asked Marlee,"So, is it okay if I tag along with you and Mike to the waffle place tomorrow?"

"Sure, what does Mike say?"

Mike started to drool and started giggling. Callie went over to him and shook him a little.

"I think he says yes. I know that smile and that's a yes." Callie informed.

"Alright, see you then."

Devin left and Callie decided to take Mike to the bathroom. Mike went to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. He didn't feel well so he got up and went out the bathroom. Callie flushed the toilet and followed Mike. Mike was still drunk that he went down to go sing.

"Mike!" She shouted to catch up to him,"Are you sure it's a good idea that you go up there and sing?"

"Ca-Cal... I-I'm g-going to be ffffffiiiiiinnnnnnneeee. Don't... worry... about... iiiiiitttt."

"Ok, but please don't barf up there."

Mike walked up on the stage and went to sing.

"Friday night were gonna party till dawn don't worry everybody, I've got my favorite underwear on. We're rolling to the party and people are looking our way, we just keep rollin hating all the big fatasses in our way and their fucking faces are getting in my way. Girls are sexy let's show them love, were taking over this world. OOOHHHOOO! We do what we want! OOOHHHOOO! We're taking over the world tonight! OOOHHHOOO! We destroy what we want! OOOHHHOOO! We're taking the fucking world tonight! We're rulers of this fucking world! OOOHHHOOO! We fight for what we want! OOOHHHOOO! We're taking over the world tonight! Fuck you all bitchessss!"

Mike dropped the microphone and his pants fell down exposing his christmas boxers. Everyone laughed and Jewel sat there feeling worried for him. After the party was done, everyone left and went home.

"I'll drive and take you guys home. I'll stay with Mike for the night." Callie said.

"Okay, but shouldn't we pull up his pants?" Kitty asked, pointing at Mike's pants.

"Yeah. Then we'll put him in the middle. Kitty and Jewel, you two will try to help him not vomit or something, Blitz you'll sit in front with me, and I'll drive all of you guys home. Marcus and Marlee, you guys watch out for cops. We're not suppose to be out here late. Everyone got it?"

Everyone agreed and did what they were told. Kitty and Jewel carried Mike to the car and saw his phone dropped. Kitty saw that his phone dropped and picked it up and saw a notification. She saw it was Green, but she decided to remain quiet about it.

"Kitty, what did you see?" Jewel asked.

"Oh, it's just something about stuff in the Booyah Base." she lied.

.Jewel stared at her and continued carrying him into the car. Kitty put Mike's phone in her pocket and continued to carry him. They lie him in the car, got in, and everyone was ready. Jewel pulled up Mike's pants and started to rub his stomach. Mike was asleep and his cock harden. Marcus looked at it and started acting nervous. He knew it was a 8-inch cock but ignored that fact. Marlee noticed, but brushed the thought off. Callie dropped them off one by one and finally was driving to Mike's house. After a long day and night, Callie arrived at Mike's house. She unlocked his door with his spare key and carried him in. She laid him on his bed, closed his door, and went to his bedroom. Mike woke up and saw that he was at home in bed. It was night and he wondered how he got home. Mike then knew it was Callie and had to thank her later. He got his laptop, opened it, and looked at the email Green sent to him.

"Dear Mario,

I got real drunk at the party. I saw this drunk person sing. He was such a sore loser. I didn't have any trick-or-treaters so all the candy is mine. Oh wait! I wasn't even home. LOL! Anyway, thanks for the underwear tip. I wore the right ones and I saw my cock at 6 inches. I hope you liked the party.

Green"

Mike knew the singer was him and he didn't want to tell him. So he replied,

"Dear Green,

Yeah, I saw the singer he was such an idiot. My friend apparently stripped me from all my clothes except my underwear. Now my penis is harden. I like to squeeze it a lot and when I find you. I want to have sex with you squeeze and thurst into that precious boner of yours. Your welcome for the tip I gave you.

Love, Mario"

Mike sent the email and realized that he has his world love. He was blushing a lot on what he just type. Mike closed his laptop quickly and got up. His clock said it was 12:12. So, he got up and looked in the guest room. He saw Callie sleeping peacefully. She then rose and saw Mike.

"Mike! You should be in bed. You have a fever and you know what she says when someone has a fever."

"I know. I just came here to check on you."

Callie got up and stood in front of him. She touched his chest and felt relieved. Callie looked straight at him. They both stared at each other for a 2 minutes. Callie was thinking about his body. He wasn't the most muscular guy she knew, but he looked pretty buff to her. Plus, she felt naughty touching his bare skin. Mike was also looking her body and thinking about sexual things. They both snapped out of it and blushed.

"So, you want to eat something?" Mike asked.

"Sure. Whatcha got to eat?"

"I can make curry in about an hour and half."

"Sure, I can wait that long."

Mike smiled and went down stairs to start making it. Callie stood there looking at her hands. She felt amazing touching Mike's smooth skin. The softness she felt made her want to touch his skin again, but she stopped thinking about. She already knew that he had a girlfriend, but also a gayfriend. Those were getting in her way, but she knew those two were best for him. She walked downstairs and sat the table. Mike was boiling the curry in a pot.

"It'll be ready in an hour." Mike said looking in the pot.

"Okay, yeah, sure."

She was getting distracted by his huge ass. The way it wiggle made her think of hedgies dancing. She was so interested in it. After an hour, Mike served the curry and both of them digged in. After they finished, they went to the T.V. and watch an episode of Crime of the Woomy. Mike put his arm around Callie and she screamed internally. After the episode was done, they both said good night and went to their rooms. Mike couldn't sleep nor could Callie. Mike was looking at the ceiling thinking about what happened.

"I can't believe it. I like Callie. More than a friend but in love with her. Something about her makes me feel amazing. But I have Jewel and Green as my love. If they both reject me then my love will focus on Callie. I do hope she will understand what's been happening."

After that long thinking, he went to sleep. Meanwhile, Callie was doing the same thing as well.

"I think I'm going crazy for Mike. I feel like we are meant for each other, but he has a girlfriend and possibly a gayfriend. But I must respect him and his choices. I want to be with him, but I don't know how. I need to tell him that I love him more than a friend."

Callie was starting to doze off and eventually went to sleep.

The End of Part 5

What do you think? Please like and review. Do you think Callie can hook up with Mike? Stay tune for the next part.


End file.
